No Extra Buttons: In Which Anna Lets it Go
by kevincong
Summary: Anna wants to establish herself as more than just a shadow of Elsa. She takes on a life-changing whirlwind journey through the community service organization Club Hexagon. Will Anna find someone who appreciates her for who she is? Inspired by deleted song "More Than Just A Spare." No pairings, but lots of feels, fluff, and cheese. Tissues advised for some chapters. Reviews plz!
1. Preface

******NUTSHELL: Anna gives a description of her high school background, the unpleasant memories that come with it, and her ideal solution to wash away the pain-by repairing her relationship with her sister Elsa.**

**PREFACE**

My name is Anna (AH-nah), and I am a Korean-American college student. If you don't know who I am, that's OK, I guess, because you sure as hell probably have heard of my older sister Elsa (most of this story occurs when I was a freshman and she was a senior at the same college). Even though I consider myself the more outgoing and kindhearted sister, Elsa has had the mile-high academic and extracurricular resume since we were in elementary school. I mean c'mon, Regent's scholar, valedictorian with a GPA over 4.5, student leadership team who-knows-what, former Button Club* district governor, prom queen, Youtube sensation for some song I cannot recall, scholarship in a poetry contest, has bowled a perfect game, this stuff is only for high school. We haven't even begun to address the fact that she was a Club Hexagon divisional lieutenant governor when this story took place. Compared to all that, I'm pretty much just an ordinary screw-up, and boy, don't I know it!

I mean, I guess I shouldn't talk about myself that way, but it started from our parents, who loved to talk with other parents about children's accomplishments. Nearly all the others were jealous of Elsa, but in compliance with cultural norms, my parents never took the credit and never thought they had anything special with Elsa and me. Instead, they wanted me to live up to Elsa's standards, and I do not feel comfortable describing how they reacted whenever I brought home a B+ on a test or tripped and scraped my knee or broke a plate, except that Mom was always like "Elsa would never do that" and sometimes when Dad was drunk he'd go, "You're lucky we didn't throw you into the river after you were born", often in front of Elsa. Every day at the dinner table the scoop du jour was either politics or how I should grow up and start acting like a lady, so I insisted on changing the pronunciation of my name to the Eastern European way. It's something, I guess.

But aside from that, I grew up believing nothing I did was good enough, and my high school classmates made it worse. The clique culture ate my social life alive; I didn't have a circle I could turn to, and everyone else did, and they always seemed to find some reason to pick on me. I spent many lunches in the bathroom crying my makeup off and asking myself what I'd done wrong. And as the isolation continued, the situation deteriorated when Elsa got busy in college and was never able to talk to me when I needed it. I helped her find a date for her senior ball and she promised to return the favor, but that never came to fruition. Don't know whether it was the way I dressed or that I had two left feet or that Elsa was studying for finals and unable to help me, but I ended up without a date, and my parents said something encouraging to me for once—about how pleased they were to save $700.

Well, I told Elsa about that and she was absolutely incensed at Mom and Dad—not for the comment as much as for not fostering sisterly bonds between us. We talked on the phone nearly all summer, doing everything we could to make up for the lost years. Finally it came time to move in for my first semester. I think I spent all morning singing "For the First Time in Forever" or something, cause I just couldn't wait to meet everyone! But the next day, my RA told me that my parents had been killed in a drunk driving accident. I'm sure you might hate me for this, but I did not cry at all, let alone attend the services. What had I to mourn for? Being made to feel like I was less than nothing compared to my big sister? Being denied a chance to find true love so that I could marry solely to finance my children's education? I only saw college as a means to escape the awful memories of the childhood I felt I was deprived of. Considering how Elsa got along with my parents, however, she clearly thought otherwise. We got into a huge fight that burned all the bridges we'd spent those months rebuilding and the emotional side effect kept me from attending my first week's worth of classes. My roommate had seen enough, and told me that I couldn't hold this against Elsa forever; after all, now Elsa was all I had left. After sleeping on it a bit, I decided to find Elsa at the first general meeting of Club Hexagon. It would prove to be the choice that changed the rest of my life, and that story begins now.

(Disclaimer: Aside from Elsa, no other character in the story knows all of this until I explicitly tell them.)

(Disclaimer #2: Some journal entries may be followed by "Meeting #". These were written right before Club Hexagon general meetings, which are held on Tuesdays at 7:00 PM.)

**_*Button Club and Club Hexagon are fictitious community service organizations inspired by the high school and college chapters, respectively, of an organization in which the author is an avid participant._**


	2. Chapter 1

**NUTSHELL: Punzie convince Anna that Elsa is not ignoring Anna out of spite, but rather because Elsa needs more time to recover from the loss of their parents. Anna goes to the first Club Hexagon meeting, where she meets Hans and they immediately find chemistry.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Thursday, September 4, 3:14 AM_

Yes, I know how late it is. But I cannot sleep. My argument with Elsa has been playing in my head in a continuous loop. The services were conducted last weekend, but I convinced Tiana, my RA, that I was doing perfectly fine. Don't know who else would buy it, because my roommate Rapunzel certainly does not.

I have not gone to class yet, even though I enjoy hanging out with Rapunzel very much and we take some of the introductory courses together. Sometimes I convince her that I have a cold and proceed to sleep all day, but I know she is more and more concerned every day. A few hours ago she asked Tiana to come talk to me, but I wouldn't even open the door, let alone tell Tiana anything.

I think I must have given myself away by doing so, because next thing I know I start crying violently and Rapunzel immediately wakes up.

"Anna! Anna! Is everything OK?" she asks me.

"Yes…I am…NO I AM NOT! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU?!"

"Calm down, calm down. It will be fine, I am here, we will get through it."

"I…just had a nightmare…Elsa…kidnapping…never found…" I continued to choke out, a total mess of tears and mucus.

"Pardon?"

I know that the guy who ran down my parents was being held without bond until his trial, but somehow I could envision him pulling Elsa into a car, demanding all her possessions, and either violating or straight up stabbing her when she resisted. This was the last straw. I couldn't lose Elsa now, but that was becoming a legitimate possibility considering that every time I texted or called her since having the big fight about our parents, I would either get no response or the ten letters I've spent my whole life praying not to hear from anyone: G-O A-W-A-Y A-N-N-A.

So I show Punzie the messages with Elsa and like the rambler I am, I gush out nearly everything about my relationship with Elsa that I mentioned in the preface, while Punzie holds me as tight as she can. Thank the lord that Punzie, who survived multiple abduction attempts as a toddler, is able to relate to all this. I bitterly lament how my parents never encouraged Elsa and me to see each other as sisters, only as competitors. Why was I such a weak-minded fool, to not realize how much I really needed Elsa?

Then Punzie snaps me out of my train of thought. "Well, if you finally figured this out now, I would suggest you do something about it."

"What can I do that I haven't done already?"

"I can see how reluctant Elsa is to talk to you, but I'm sure it's not because she hates you for one choice you made. Even though your mom and dad weren't the best influences on you guys, it doesn't mean she loves you any less. But if you feel this pain is too much for you, I can only imagine she must be doing so much worse."

Remembering something Elsa said to me during our fight, it hit me that she probably loved Mom and Dad so much that the thought of not having anybody to mourn with cracked her like an egg. This was probably why she lashed out at me. I guess I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to even consider this.

"So, Anna," continues Punzie, "what I want you to do is to _let it go_, take advantage of the clean slate you always wanted when you came here. Don't hold a grudge against anything your parents told you about Elsa, because that is guaranteed to make her worse. Can't you see? Elsa needs you to be strong for her."

"But I need her more…" I protested.

"Yes, I know how frustrated you are. But you can't expect to fix those issues in a day or a week. Relationships take a lot of time to build because both sides need to do enough giving and taking. Certainly you'll need to reach out to Elsa again soon, but only when she is ready for it. Never forget, Anna, that you have my number and you can always talk to me whenever you need it, sounds good?"

"Yeah, it does…thank you so much, Punzie…has anyone ever told you how good of a roomie you are?" I responded, finally bringing myself to dry my tears.

"No, thank you, Anna. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

When I woke up, I was finally ready to go to class. Later that day, as I was walking through the main quad, Elsa handed me a flyer to the first Club Hexagon general meeting of the season. I took special notice of the following line:

_"Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind. Need a home away from home? Join the Club Hexagon Ohana today!"_

Then she turned away just as quickly. I resisted the urge to say something else to her, but I knew I had to come to the meeting to find her.

_Tuesday, September 9, 6:48 PM (Meeting #1)_

I did not have any classes in the building where the meeting was located, so it wasn't easy finding my way around. But fortunately, I spotted a pretty big crowd. Maybe the room would be filled to capacity. I immediately ran over, searching frantically for anyone that I might know.

The next thing I heard was derisive laughter. OK, you probably saw this coming, and I probably might have too, cause I tripped over my feet and fell down the stairs in front of the entrance. I immediately turned redder than an heirloom tomato, as this was certainly a familiar scene from middle and high school. But then I noticed a cute boy with rust-brown hair, emerald green eyes, and broad shoulders standing over me.

"Miss, are you hurt?" he inquires sympathetically.

"Yeah…no, I'm OK. I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm OK. I'm great, actually."

The boy helps me up, and told me he was Hans Westergard, from Denmark. He was the service vice president last year.

"I'm Anna Kim from Arendelle, California," I respond and we shake hands. I noticed something special about the look in Hans' eyes. He probably saw the same in mine, because we stare at each other for nearly 30 seconds. So I decide to break the silence.

"This is awkward…not that you're awkward, but just because we're…I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Mental facepalm. I cannot believe I just said that! I hope nobody was listening. Then I change the topic as quick as I can.

"Do you know Elsa? My sister?"

"Yes, I worked with her very closely last year," Hans responds.

The auditorium doors open and we file in with everyone else, and sit side by side. The club president plays a slideshow detailing the three principal tenets of Club Hexagon: service, leadership, and fellowship. As I listened to several members from last year describe how Club Hexagon was their second family and the sense of fulfillment that came with knowing what kind of impact they had on their family, friends, and community, I was thoroughly engrossed. Maybe there was a lot more to life than just what I learned from my parents.

When the video was over, the appointed and executive board members begin to introduce themselves. Hans said that this was always the boring part, so we start chatting again. He would talk about all the awesome events he's participated in, and I couldn't stop asking questions. But when Elsa, the division's lieutenant governor, was introduced, I finally turned to the stage and resisted the urge to gawk at how gracefully she walked up and her enthusiastic yet silky-smooth voice when she introduced the first social of the year. I would definitely go to that too—I loved talking to Hans, but I wanted to meet everyone else as well.

The rest of the meeting was a blur, but I will never forget how blown away I was by the different opportunities there were to contribute. Then the spirit and social chair announced a dinner social at Pieology, a build-your-own pizza place that opened a few months ago. Nobody was going to miss that for the world!

_Tuesday, September 9, 8:27 PM_

Hans and I got our pizza and we continued to chat away, oblivious to everyone else around us. Not realizing that my mouth was half-full, I suddenly say, "So, Hans, tell me something crazy about yourself."

"My father is nearly 70 and has outlived two wives, and I have 12 older brothers, three of whom pretended I was invisible for at least a year."

"Wow, that must be rough!"

"Yep, it's what brothers do."

"I totally know that feel. I've spent my whole life trying to make my parents proud, but they always said nothing I did was good enough compared to Elsa. That makes it really difficult to talk to her at times…always living in her shadow. Not that I hate her because of it or anything but…" The words started coming out a mile a minute. I haven't seen any other person I know talk this way and it's embarrassing, but I don't know how to stop myself. But I must have slipped something about my senior prom fiasco, because Hans gives me that look, leans in a little closer, and says,

"I would never shut you out."

I felt like I was going to swoon as a collective "awww…" immediately rises from the surrounding tables. Of course I didn't bother to check whether Elsa got in on the act or not. But I didn't care. She must be so happy for me right now!

I went to bed feeling like I was floating on air. Club Hexagon sounded like it had a lot more to offer me than anything I did in high school ever could. And Hans? I could go on and on about how sweet he is and how he wears those sideburns with so much swag. The fact that he's the first guy in a long, long time to care about my feelings this way doesn't hurt either. I wonder where he was four months ago, he sounds like he definitely would have asked me to prom and I would have accepted so emphatically that…wow, I can't even right now. This year is going to be DABOMB!


	3. Chapter 2

**NUTSHELL: Anna meets Kristoff for the first time and encourages him to join Club Hexagon, where she soon notices that he and Hans might not become the best of friends. Then she excitedly tells Elsa that Hans is taking her to a movie, but Elsa is skeptical of Hans' intentions.**

**Chapter 2**

_Friday, September 12, 12:25 PM_

Fortunately I got into all my waitlisted classes, I would probably have gotten dropped if I hadn't spoken to Punzie the other day. Unfortunately, I'm not a fan of having biology discussion sections at 8 in the morning; I always liked to sleep in, and I take an eternity to get ready anyways. All of my floormates joke about the way I wake up with severe anthill hair and drool over my pillow, and Punzie actually wrote all over my face with a Sharpie this morning. And yes, I tripped on the way to my math lecture today. Again.

Anyways, my classes are out for today, and I head to the main cafeteria as usual when I suddenly hear loud shouting. I turn around and see a burly blond-haired guy arguing with a clerk about whether his bottle of carrot juice had accidentally been scanned twice. Apparently the blond guy had gotten caught up in his rage and called the clerk a thief, so I walked up and asked the clerk to scan my card for the juice again. This seemed to calm both of them down.

Then I noticed the guy walking over to the corner of a building, clearly trying to go somewhere by himself. He was certainly not pleased to see me follow him, so he turned around and said, "It's OK, you didn't have to do that."

"I felt like I had to," I responded. "It looked like it was going to get out of hand in a hurry."

"Nothing I'm not used to." Really? Did he really have a propensity to fight with everyone he met? The softening of his voice when he said that, though, indicated to me that this was unlikely.

"It's OK, I don't bite," I said, introducing myself. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, a sophomore majoring in computer science, and I'm from Norway."

"Interesting, you're the second person from Scandinavia I've met this week. I met the other one in Club Hexagon and we get along really well."

"What's Club Hexagon?"

I immediately tell Kristoff everything I remembered from the meeting and about Elsa and Hans. He only had to ask me to slow down and repeat myself three times, so that was a small accomplishment…I guess? I get all the way up to the part about the social to Emeryville, a small town with shops and restaurants just south of campus, that Elsa introduced in the last chapter before I realize I've spoken too much.

"You can come too if you want," I added. "It will be very chill and we love to talk to you."

I think that made him feel a lot easier. Turns out he wasn't exactly one for socializing much, and often spent his evenings chatting with his roommate Sven, working on programming projects by himself (even though all the professors nowadays encourage working with a partner), or playing League of Legends. Like me, he never spent too much time hanging out with one group of people because of incidents such as the one about the carrot juice. Maybe similar things have happened during his CS projects. Aside from our mutual dislike for clique culture, however, we didn't seem to have much else in common.

The upside to that, however, is that he too, like Hans, would be unlikely to shut me out. Kristoff looks like he's rarely spoken to, let alone kissed, a girl for most of his life, but I knew better than to ask. So far, today wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Kristoff might be another guy worth keeping around for the long haul too, but I wish I knew why he always has that look of suspicion whenever I talked about Hans.

_Tuesday, September 16, 7:03 PM (Meeting #2)_

Calculus is a lot harder than I thought! I spent nearly all weekend studying it that I haven't had the time to update my journal until now. In the end I had to call Elsa for help, and at least she tried what she could until she admitted that her skills were quite rusty, having passed out of the class I was taking with an AP test. At least our relationship is making progress, though!

The social at Emeryville went very well. I had dinner at an Italian restaurant with Hans, Kristoff, and some other members of the board. For some reason, everyone was very open and friendly to Kristoff except for Hans. Them two sat on opposite ends of the table and refused to make eye contact all night. I went on a shopping spree afterwards with some of the board members, and bought two bottles of perfume and a one-pound peppermint patty. (My chocolate addiction and spending habits are certainly neither secrets to my friends nor practices my parents haven't criticized me for!) The best part, though, was when we visited a yogurt shop. Hans actually paid for my chocolate topping filled cup and it was only the sweetest thing ever and you should have seen the look on all the other girls' faces! I would pay good dough to relive that moment again.

Anyways, it's time for the second general meeting. Hans just gave me one of the best hugs I've ever had…firm and passionate, but not enough to feel suffocating. There are many little things that can make someone's day after a strenuous four-hour lab, and this is certainly one of them. Hopefully I will learn about the service projects in more detail. The most interesting one I'm hearing is called LAVA, short for Literacy Against Violent Acts, where we read stories to children. It's on Sunday mornings, so that's a little more pressure on me to turn my daily routine around. But I've always loved working with little children so much, as evidenced by the summers I spent as a counselor at a local day-long science camp. Sometimes I wish I had a little brother or sister to play with. The projects chair, Eugene, is offering the opportunity to chair service projects such as LAVA and I am definitely putting my name down for that as well.

_Wednesday, September 17, 4:49 PM_

Today I decided to have a real phone conversation with Elsa for the first time. Up to this point, all I've done is ask her for help with homework, with mixed results. Time to try something different, perhaps?

"OMGGG ELSA! You won't believe it!" I squealed. "Hans is going to take me to see a movie this Friday!"

"What? Are you kidding me? He's never asked me to a movie and I've known him for three years."

"And your point being…?"

"Anna, I have a queasy feeling about this."

"What's there to be queasy about? He's the best thing to happen to me in ages! I mean, can you, like, name three people who have never laughed at me for the way I dress or the way I walk? Who have never seen me as just your useless baby sister?"

"Anna, please! I don't want you to call yourself that anymore. I'm sure there are plenty of people out who will accept you. But I will warn you to be more discerning of such people, however."

"Pffft, c'mon! What have I got to lose? It sounds like Hans is much more open and honest with me now than he ever was with you."

"Doesn't that make you suspect something?"

"Umm…no comment."

"Anna, when are you ever going to grow up?"

I immediately hang up. I have absolutely heard enough of Elsa's BS, trying to side with our parents like she always did. I mean, it's not like I'm still too immature that I can't be trusted to make my own decisions right? Or…hmm…she's never had a boyfriend. If she did, I would have met him already. Any girl with that kind of academic and social profile can easily have a boyfriend before turning 21. I'm not trying to imply anything about what I have going with Hans, but I highly suspect Elsa is secretly green with envy about whatever it may be. Stay tuned and make yourself a bowl of popcorn folks, the plot is getting thicker every day!


	4. Chapter 3

**NUTSHELL: Elsa offers her take on her first conversation with Anna. Anna also notices that Punzie and Elsa have similar sentiments about Hans, but her first date with Hans does not support those beliefs. She is also made aware of certain acts of disengagement occurring at service events.**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I will use the lyrics from the deleted song "You're You" in this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't bear repeating that the song is not my property.**

_Wednesday, September 17, 9:23 PM_

Hi there, this is Elsa. I will be periodically adding pages to Anna's journal and writing on them with invisible ink so that she doesn't notice I'm here. I see that the last entry was the phone conversation I had with her earlier today.

I have no idea who the hell she thinks she is to hang up on me like that. There's a lot of stuff about Hans that I know and she does not because I have stuck around longer here in Club Hexagon. I do wish, however, that I had said something than "when are you going to grow up?", because I cannot risk any more damage to our relationship. Why can't Anna just see that I'm trying to protect her?

I am pretty damn sure that Hans has a spotty history with women, and if you want to become an officer here, Anna, I hope you understand how crucial it is to be able to work with people like him. On the other hand, it's pretty hard to accept that you are no longer just my baby sister. I want you to learn to call your own shots as well, so I'm really torn between using regular or invisible ink. For now, hopefully nothing fishy happens with Hans in the near future. Better sign off before Anna comes back!

_Friday, September 19, 5:20 PM_

Hans…movie…first date…so excited! I actually got a nosebleed in class thinking about tonight, but good thing nobody suspects anything. I want to look extra cute for this, I haven't been able to stop counting down the minutes! Hans has now been sending me these really cute good morning and good night texts and everything has been falling into place. I can't have the momentum stop now!

"Hey Anna, how's it going?" Punzie walks in and asks.

"It's great! Say, can I borrow your hair dryer for a bit?"

"Anytime Anna, you don't need to ask me anymore. Got any plans for tonight?"

"Hans is going to take me to a movie!" It's not easy to avoid sounding like a total fangirl at this point. "I hope it's one of those mushy romantic ones. I've heard lots of stories about guys taking girls to horror movies on the first date. That's a point blank turn-off for me, don't you think? Certainly they shouldn't just assume we're all a bunch of fragile wimps who need someone to hold on to."

"Yeah, same here. I prefer it when they ask us what we like to see first. "

"You mean like your boyfriend does? What's his name?"

"Eugene."

"I think I met him in Club Hexagon…that is him, right?"

"You got it!"

"He is chairing a service project on Sunday that I'm going to. You know, the one where you go to the detention center to read stories to children?"

"Wow, sounds like fun!"

"Sure is, Punzie."

"Why don't you put on that sea green top? I think it goes great with your hair!"

"Good idea, thanks for the tip!"

"Oh yeah, I'm not trying to rain on your parade or anything, but I do have a friend who broke up with Hans a few months ago."

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing too serious, they just don't seem to match up academically. I guess all I can do is warn you to not to jump into a commitment you're not ready for."

"Sure, thanks for letting me know! Double pigtails, as always?"

"Definitely, it's your signature look! I wouldn't change it just to keep him guessing."

"Great, I will be heading out now, enjoy your evening!"

"I will, Anna, be sure to tell me about all the cute things he does!"

_Friday, September 19, 11:18 PM_

You can put another fantabulous night on the board! As it turns out, Hans and I ended up seeing the latest release of _The Great Gatsby_. I didn't really like the book when I read it in high school English, but the modern spin was a lot more fun and very easy to understand. What I don't really understand is how Daisy's feelings for Gatsby just practically turned a complete 180 with no explanation. Hans couldn't really explain it to me either. One thing I know, I can certainly do better than that to my own man.

Judging from the events tonight, there's a quite good chance I may have found him already! Hans drove me all the way back to my dorm, and he even read this poem he wrote for me, probably during the movie:

"_Other people walk through life, where you prefer to skip._

_And other people watch their step, where you most likely trip._

_And sure, your hair's not perfect_

_And there's—what's that on your clothes?_

_And yeah, you're kinda talkative_

_with freckles on your nose._

_You're you, you're you, and that's what makes me smile._

_You're you, you're you, so stay the way you are._

_You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel._

_Your face is like an open book, so honest, true, and real._

_Other people lie and cheat_

_When push comes to shove_

_Your heart doesn't work like that_

_So you're the girl I love._

_You're you, you're you, and that shows I hope you'll stay_

_You're you, you're you, but anyway, that's all I got to say."_

…and we stared at each other for about 15 seconds before he planted a goodnight kiss on my cheek! So much win! I stumbled into my room like I was drunk, and didn't care if anybody was looking. This is certainly a kind of buzz I've never caught before, and I don't want it to stop. Like, ever.

In all seriousness, however, I will probably study all day tomorrow, but I've got something else to look forward to: LAVA on Sunday! Hopefully I will update you on that as soon as I get back. Maybe Hans will be there too?

_Sunday, September 21, 6:02 PM_

Today I learned that LAVA was founded in the year I was born by a family that had been victimized by gang violence, which is easily preventable. The most reliable method is by promoting literacy among children of those who have been incarcerated; people often go down such paths because they don't have a specific educational objective to follow and are easily molded by society's influences. My family and I are lucky to not have experienced such events, but I've always been known for my soft spot towards the less fortunate.

I couldn't help but notice that not everyone was doing what they were supposed to. I spent a lot of time talking to the board members and reading stories to the children, which is a LOT more fun than it sounds! Some of the kids are very cute and they say the darndest things and we learned a lot about each other that we wouldn't have otherwise. There were some regular general members, probably freshmen or sophomores, who had their phones out and were gossiping away. I heard some venting about classwork and some jokes about getting wasted or laid. Hopefully everyone knows there are little children that can hear them around here.

Anyways, I really don't know how to handle those types of situations, even though I'm quite familiar with them. It's kind of a reminder of the clique culture that I'm trying to escape from, so I found this disturbing even though it was obviously not targeted towards me. I decided not to approach Eugene or anyone else about what the other members were doing, assuming that they would see it and do something about it. Now I'm really second-guessing myself, so I will call Elsa after dinner and ask for her take on the situation.

For good measure, I posted on the club's Facebook page: "If you're going to loll around at service events, you might as well as not come—it's a travesty to those who take the events seriously." The offenders were not people I knew terribly well, but if they see what I wrote, at least this should be a start.

_Tuesday, September 23, 6:56 PM (Meeting #3)_

Elsa didn't pick up when I called her after I wrote my previous entry, but I just ran into her and she finally gave me a hug—another sign of progress. I seize the opportunity to talk to her about what I saw at LAVA.

"Don't worry too much about it, Anna," she responded. "It's actually pretty normal at most of our events. I'm learning pretty quickly that the most effective type of lieutenant governor takes a hands-off approach to what the general members do at events. You see, we want to give them the opportunity to run their own service events or socials. That is why Chair-a-Project was implemented in my freshman year. In the past, this method of encouraging collaboration has really helped our members develop as leaders throughout the community.

"In fact, this is very similar to how I'm trying to help you mature and develop—by slowly teaching you how to make your own decisions and work through the consequences, whether good or bad. Just like how you probably hate it when me or Mom or Dad used to boss you around all the time, our general members become uncomfortable and distrustful when it feels like the divisional board and district board are constantly hovering over them. We're only really responsible for the behind-the-scenes stuff, such as the website, budget management, and member recognition."

"Wait," I interrupted. "If you're busy doing administrative matters all the time, how many of the general members, do you think, know you personally? I think that's kind of important to our club as well, I know a few people who might have plans to run for division or district positions. They could really use advice from you. Plus, you only spoke once about the Emeryville social at the first meeting and not at all at the second, so most of us only know about you as our LTG*. I guess this was probably the case in grade school too, when you had all those accomplishments and hung out with the most popular kids, but many other people, including me, felt like they didn't have a picture of who you are as a person. This is quite possibly a reason you are still single."

"Excuse me Anna, I need to step away for a bit. Call me later tonight, OK?" And then Elsa turned away without another word.

Hmm, something is definitely wrong with this club. And I will get to the bottom of it even if it takes me my whole undergraduate career.

_*LTG is a commonly used abbreviation for lieutenant governor._

**_(AN: After finishing this chapter, the author received a complaint from his organization regarding identity protection. The name of the organization and the projects it supports are now totally fictitious. Any further reference to real life organizations is purely coincidental.)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**NUTSHELL: Hans and Anna are now officially BF/GF. Kristoff finds out and criticizes such an impetuous arrangement, and later that night is reprimanded by Sven, who functions as his conscience-sort of. Anna then asks Hans about what it would take to be an officer for Club Hexagon; Hans responds with information about Elsa's achievements that makes Anna suspicious that Elsa couldn't have told her directly.**

**Chapter 4**

_Wednesday, September 24, 1:13 PM_

"Hey Kristoff, how are you?" I ask my other friend as I sit with him at our usual spot every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Hopefully, by slowly getting to know each other, I can get him to come out of his shell.

"It's great. I went to the Coatmakers'* meeting yesterday and they got me lunch. They're inviting me to this thing at one of their houses where we make jam and sew buttons on coats that will be donated to some local charity. I'm not really good with needles, as you can see by my large hands, but the Coatmakers treat me very well and I figured I ought to spend a night doing something other than writing code."

I laughed at the last comment. "It's good to hear you're having so much fun in Club Hexagon."

"Yes, I'm glad you dragged me over the other day. So, Hans tells me he took you on a date last Friday, how'd it go?"

"It was awesome! We saw _The Great Gatsby_ and he wrote me this really sweet poem afterwards. You two are the best guys I've met in college so far!"

"He is saying that you guys are now BF/GF, are you not?"

"Yes! I've never had a boyfriend before, this is gonna be so exciting!"

"But you guys have only known each other for two weeks…"  
"You won't believe how much of a relief this is from high school. People always laughed at the way I walked and talked and I spent weeks fantasizing about a prom ask that never came and…"

"Slow down Anna! Are you seriously telling me that you want to commit to a relationship with someone after you've only known him for two weeks?"

"Are you telling me that's dangerous?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hans and I know each other inside out. How bad can it be?"

"Do you really? What's his last name?"

"Westergard." I had a feeling Kristoff had asked something too easy.

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches?" Yesterday I had joked with another girl that Hans and I "finished each other's sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Kevin." I saw a lot of guys on campus named Kevin, David, or Peter.

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Google it and you'll know. Have you had a meal with him yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"OK, never mind. Do you think he might pick his nose?"

"I'm sorry?!"

"And eat it."

"Gross! What is wrong with you? Haven't you noticed we're eating?"

"All men do it."

"Look, this is true love. I don't think that kind of stuff really matters."

"You think that's true love? Sure, pigs are flying and hell is freezing over."

"Are you some sort of love expert? You sure as hell don't look like one to me."

"No, but I know a lot of 'em."

"Wow Christopher, just wow," I huffed and ran away. "Talk to me when you've learned to stop acting like such a lunatic. No wonder you don't have any friends. I'm leaving, I've got a pair of midterms to study for tomorrow."

"IT'S KRISTOFF!" he shouts back, just within my earshot.

_Wednesday, September 24, 8:54 PM_

Very weird incident in the library today. I noticed Kristoff struggling to understand an article for some humanities class and I offered to help him, but he simply brushed me away, and gruffly answered, "I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuse me?" I shouted, temporarily forgetting that I was in a library. At this point, at least 15 people turned their heads in our direction.

"Who starts a relationship with a man she's known for two weeks?"

"_**IT'S TRUE LOVE!**_" I screeched, while grabbing the nearest textbook I could find and waving it at Kristoff's head. The seven-foot-tall librarian finally comes over and throws both of us out of the library. I guess it's going to be a while before Kristoff talks to me again.

OK, I've got too many breaks and not enough study. I just felt like this was worth noting down for whatever reason. And one more side note: I called him Christopher to get on his nerves. He probably thought the same thing with all that crap about foot size and picking his nose. If he wants a war of words, he's got it!

_Wednesday, September 24, 10:29 PM_

First of all, this is Kristoff. I am writing this with Elsa's invisible ink and paper, and she will slip this in Anna's journal later.

So, the question is, how do I know Elsa? Her sister didn't mention that she introduced me to Elsa during the second meeting. Elsa was initially surprised that Anna would approach someone like me for no reason (she isn't aware of the carrot juice incident earlier this month), but was pleased to see Anna and I getting along fine. Hopefully she doesn't find out about the comment about foot size I made to her sister earlier today. It is quite beyond me the way Anna doesn't get the essence of that comment, but I've learned through years of dealings with others that naïve people are quite easy to mess with this way.

But why would I consider Anna to be naïve? Elsa has told me a lot about how Anna got picked on a lot in high school and how their parents always yelled at Anna a lot more than they did Elsa. I suspect there's a reason behind this I'm not getting, but I should save that for another time. Growing up in an environment where she was deprived of emotional support on a regular basis would certainly explain why Anna fell head over heels for the first guy to stop this trend. Unfortunately, it seems as though the isolation has prevented Anna from learning how people really develop relationships. Elsa and I are both aware that in a perfectly healthy relationship, the two usually have to get to know each other for at least 4-5 months before they start dating. Before Anna, the shortest either Elsa or I had seen was 10 weeks. 2 weeks would not have been unusual in the era of arranged marriages, but Elsa is thoroughly convinced that nobody can fully know who Hans is that quickly. She claims to have worked with Hans before, so she probably knows what she's doing. The point is, the untrained eye would perceive Hans and Anna as purely a stroke of good luck, but Elsa and I know better, even though I probably don't even know Hans as well as Anna does.

Elsa also revealed that she has a stuffed animal medium like I do; basically, the toys are equipped with a special thought sensor and emit thought wave responses to what we're thinking. I have a reindeer named Sven and Elsa has a snowman named Olaf. Everyone can communicate only with their own stuffed media. Elsa and I have not ruled out the possibility that Hans may have such a medium as well. Whereas Olaf likes to hug Elsa and give her emotional support, I often need Sven to talk me out of a lot of bad ideas. For example, after the incident in the library earlier today, I was absolutely furious with Anna for messing up my study routine and making me look like a fool in front of a bunch of strangers. And Sven was up to his old ways: _But she was only trying to help you!_

"What do I need her help for? I've asked people for help before and they always try to mislead me."

_"__This is college, you can't rely on being able to do everything by yourself."_

"But my parents always taught me that it was shameful to accept help from others. I would have been able to finish that assignment myself in high school."

_"__That's not the point. She is an opportunity for you to network with your colleagues and you just blew it."_

"Network? Are you kidding me? I don't see her as a CS major at all, how should I expect her to help me get anywhere?"

_"__OK, now we're really getting off track. You know I'm telling you that you left a bad impression on her, but it's not for what you think. The reason you've got to apologize to her is not for refusing her help, but rather for disparaging her boyfriend."_

"Two weeks, I'm telling you! TWO STINKIN' WEEKS! What do I have to do to get you to understand how risky of a commitment that is for a girl like her to undertake?"

_"__You don't. Not to me, not to anybody. Do you want to know why you've never kissed a girl? It's because of egregiously low-EQ moves like what you said to her earlier today. I'm not a psychologist, but I can tell you that she damn well was not looking for your ADVICE."_

"Pardon? I hadn't really thought about that."

_"__So pay attention. All your life, you've been around boys who say what they mean and mean what they say, no strings attached. Girls, on the other hand, communicate in a way that might seem like learning a foreign language to you. The first thing that you should learn from what happened today is that it's nearly impossible to beat them with your logic—they have natural mechanisms for getting around it. They need boys to listen to them and support whatever they do. You already know that not many of the boys Anna has known in her life are willing to do that for her. That's a huge reason why she would cling to Hans."_

"Well, duh, I know that already." I knew right about now that this conversation was going to end as always: he would snap me out of it and make me realize I was wrong. I guess I'll understand all of Anna's communication tactics before I can talk Sven out of anything.

_"__That's good, but you know what's great? Putting that knowledge in practice when you talk to girls. Have you ever heard someone say, 'Don't yuck my yum'? That's because a girl you don't know that well won't forget it easily if you do that to her. I know you want her to understand that a relationship takes lots of emotional sacrifices to sustain, but it doesn't matter how right or wrong you are if you can't act according to what you say. And that is lesson #1 of many that I'm sure will help you become the man all girls wish they could have. Good night, don't let the frostbite bite!"_

I sighed. I may still be unable to outwit Sven, but at least he didn't tell me anything I didn't want to hear this time. But with Elsa now in the mix, I can feel that this year won't have many dull moments. Time to finish that CS project. Man, do I feel bad about wasting Elsa's paper and ink—this must have cost a fortune!

_Friday, September 26, 7:37 PM_

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention last time, I have a midterm on Monday as well. (confetti) So I'm going to take advantage of the little time I have off and try another service project, where we go to the local elementary school and do science experiments with the kids. Yay! Did I mention how much I love working with elementary school students? And boy, was I in for a treat too! This week's experiment was the vinegar volcano, one of my favorites! I spent the whole time bouncing up and down telling the kids everything I knew about acid-base reactions balanced how I get pumped when I hear the bubbles popping like crazy. Some things just never get old!

Even better, Hans was there too! When the event was done, a boy and a girl even stopped to ask us what it was like being in love. I won't tell you what we answered, except that we tried to troll them to the best of our abilities without mentioning the word "cooties." I know it happened really fast for us two, but that's the way I like it! No mind games, no strings attached. We went out for dinner afterwards. It proceeds smoothly and uneventfully until I remember something I noticed during the project.

"Hans?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did you ever notice that we were the only ones the kids actually paid any attention to?"

"Maybe," he giggled, thinking I was playing a game with him. I wasn't.

"If I recall correctly, this week's edition was chaired by some sophomore I don't know. But he showed up late and there were at least five people sitting around not engaging with the kids at all."

"Happens all the time, honey. They still give you hours for it."

"I don't care about just the hours, though…I saw some of those people at LAVA last week and they were doing the same thing. They were talking about some things that aren't really safe to say around 9-year-olds. I wanted to say something but I don't think they'd listen to me cause I'm just a freshman. Are you sure you couldn't have done something?"

"Babe, there's nothing to worry about. They tend to stop doing that within a year. But if it really helps, I can talk to the membership recognition head about what you've seen and see if she'll start taking hours off for that."

"That's definitely good to know. Hey, one more thing, you say you've been on board before, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What do I have to do to get on board? It feels like nobody in this district will take me seriously if I'm just a vanilla general member."

"You really want to be on board? It might not be what it's cracked up to be, though. Don't let what you see at service projects fool you. Every year there are always lots more qualified candidates than positions, and the election process can get very heated from time to time, but fortunately no smear campaign has been run in 10 years."

"What exactly do you mean by heated?"

"You know, friends becoming enemies and such. And winning isn't really much of a prize either, because we actually fight and argue a lot trying to organize so many events and balancing school and part or full-time jobs. It's stressful, but every year at the district convention they pick distinguished board members and that's pretty much the only way to prove that all the sweat and tears and all-nighters were worth it. Problem is, our club has never had more than half of its board members bring home one of those things. I have never won one, but Elsa has won the last two."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm working on an honors thesis this semester and I just don't have time to deal with all that drama. From what I've seen so far, the best way to get an edge is to go to as many service events as you can. Last year, I got service vice president partially because I was able to make time to go to every one of them and that helped me know all our partners inside and out. Oh, and one more thing, Anna? You will never be just a vanilla general member to me. I see legitimate potential to make a positive impact in this world and I'm so glad you came to Club Hexagon to unlock it."

"Thanks Hans, you're the best!" I gave him a kiss.

It was not until now that I suddenly began to feel more suspicious: why could Elsa have told me about those distinguished board member awards herself? Something is going on between her and Hans. The culture that exists in the appointed and executive boards certainly isn't helping anything, and I am determined to bring some change, even if it's just a little.

_*Coatmakers is the chapter of this organization that the students can join after they graduate from college._


	6. Chapter 5

**NUTSHELL: Anna and Hans report a few incidents of Honeycomb (the collective word for Club Hexagon members) screwing around at service events to Merida, who agrees to relay the information to Elsa, suggesting a temporary ban for the questionable students. Elsa finds out about rumors being spread about the currently dating couple, and breaks down while offering Anna her take on these rumors. TISSUE ADVISORY**

**Chapter 5**

_Tuesday, September 30, 6:47 PM (Meeting #4)_

Today, Hans introduced me to Merida, the club secretary, over dinner. We were going to talk to her about what had happened at the elementary school in the last entry, and possibly about running for office later on.

"OK Anna, so you are telling me that you saw people off-task when you were at LAVA on Sunday, September 21st?" inquires Merida.

"Yes, only Eugene, me, and another person spent the whole time reading stories to the kids. The others were playing on their phones and jabbering away, yet it looks like 15 people were credited with hours. Some of them may have been talking about alcohol and I'm surprised that the supervisor hasn't said a word about it yet."

"We think many of the same people were doing this at the science lab last week as well," added Hans. "Many of the kids were more interested in what was going on between Anna and me than the experiment itself."

"That certainly shouldn't be happening," Merida pointed out. "Why don't you go to another event this Friday? I'll have Elsa tell the offending members to all show up the science lab and we'll see what happens when you guys are not around."

"Great idea!" I beamed. "As in, to help us figure out what's going on with our club. I'm not as confident about what the kids' experience will be like, but you guys get the idea."

"OK Anna, so now about your running for office situation. For that, the membership development chair Bella can tell you more than I can—my job is only to compile everyone's service hour totals and recognize members of the week. Lots of service experience will certainly help you, but you can also get recognized at the annual district convention for meeting certain standards." Then Merida shows me the list of requirements for bronze-, silver-, gold- and platinum-level distinction.

"Seriously? 150 service hours, 10 socials, and host 3 online seminars in one year? I'm not sure about this," I exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry, most of us have done it before," assured Merida. "The higher levels require you to be on district committee, which is slightly easier, in my opinion, than appointed or executive board, because they don't require you to specialize in one field as much. It's a decent backup if club board doesn't work out. Takes a bit of effort but I feel you certainly have the tools to make it happen. Good luck!"

I then check my calendar for the rest of the semester. If I have to make a move, now is the time. All my remaining midterms are clustered around the first week of November, but I do have a literature composition paper due right before Thanksgiving break. In the meantime, I think Merida and Hans might have a point. It's time to put the pedal to the metal and go to all the service events I can until then!

_Friday, October 3, 8:24 PM_

Man, I am one pissed LTG right now. This morning I had a job interview and I don't think I did very well. But to add insult to injury, I received a grapevine message that apparently originated from a parent of a Hearst Elementary School student, which went through to Eugene, the projects chair, and to Max, the club president, before reaching me. (By now you should be able to tell that Anna doesn't know her sister is doing this!)

The incident in question occurred during our weekly visit to Hearst Elementary School, where the students supposedly conduct fun science experiments with Club Hexagon. Except that today, half of the people who showed up didn't remember which experiment was planned by the coordinator of Hearst's science program. The reason I am singling out this particular student, Pascal, is that he asked one Honeycomb (don't ask me why that's the name for an individual Club Hexagon member, all I know is that honeycomb are hexagonal!) whether Hans and my sister couldn't make it today because they were "making some magic" (again, this is probably a redacted version of what Pascal actually said.) Sure enough, the other Honeycomb immediately joined the discussion and they spent the whole time talking about Hans and Anna's relationship. I find this very disturbing for multiple reasons.

For one thing, I have never seen so many Honeycomb off task on a service project at the same time. They definitely should not be making sex jokes in front of the students; Merida gave me a list of offenders and I sent them warnings two days ago. Apparently, most of the people on that list also went this week, likely as an experiment suggested by Anna and Hans.

Speaking of which, the events of today have also made me a lot more worried for my sister. Not only am I not any easier about her hooking up with Hans, but people now seem to be spreading rumors about her and clearly, her privacy is in serious jeopardy. It's already stressful enough preparing the entire division for the annual Fall Boot Camp (a convention open to the entire district consisting of series of educational workshops in which we also applied for a few summer season awards), so the thought that I may not have been the best big sister I could be for Anna is the last thing I need right now. I immediately call her.

"Anna, are you aware of what happened at Hearst today?"

She is not, so I give her all the details. "I have a list of people that were there today, do you know any of them?"

"Yes, most of them were around last week when I was. You know, I kind of suspect that someone's after me."

"Good thinking Anna, something is seriously wrong with this club, and I think your relationship with Hans has some role in it. Now, before you say anything, I'm not going to cut you two down any further—you're not the first time I've tried that and I've finally realized that it doesn't work. What I can tell you, however, is that if Hans knew as much as we did about how people treat rumors about you two, he'd really like it that way. Totally unlike us, right?"

"Yes, why does it get so much attention anyways?"

"Because, well, admit it, you and I, we don't like thinking about classwork and searching for a job all the time."

"Yep, not many people we know now do."

"So the natural reaction is to create some 'excitement'. Some people can do it productively, giving back to the community and becoming a better person through interacting with others. That's what Club Hexagon is for. Unfortunately, others are more concerned with something to make them feel better about themselves. That's why they might focus on starting what they perceive to be a romantic relationship—they need dispensable emotional support and they want to ease the burden on them to improve themselves. When they can't have it, they bring down those who do."

"This is quite possibly might be happening to you," I continued. "I understand that things I've done have made a lot of people jealous, not just you. People who think they're not as smart as me or not as pretty as me sometimes put down others to make themselves feel better. Perhaps this helps you understand why people made fun of you so much when we were younger."

Silence. She must probably in deep contemplation mode, so I wait a couple minutes, and when she is ready again, I continue talking.

"Anyways, so just because we're in college doesn't mean we outgrow all of our insecurities. And yes, some people do turn to alcohol and sex because their minds are in a world where those things actually have a lot of social value. But you and I, we know better. Again, I won't tell you to stop seeing Hans, I think this is a great learning opportunity for you. But we don't let how we get along with men dictate who we are, so if things don't work out, you'll never hear me say I told you so. You are a very strong young woman, Anna, and I hope Hans sees that in you and it helps your bonds continue to strengthen. You've spent so much of your life with nearly everybody treating you like a punching bag or consolation prize. In a spot where others would have taken their frustrations out on those around them, you did not. You still smile and say hello to everyone you know when you pass them on the way to class. You are never afraid to ask someone how their day has been, to help someone understand an assignment even though you don't know it much better, to provide the emotional support that people deny you. That is the mark of strength I always wish I could have.

"I mean, don't take personally the fact that sometimes when our parents yell at you I'd join them, or that I might spend too much time talking to you about my achievements. The truth is, Anna, that I'm so lucky to have a sister like you that sometimes it feels like I don't really deserve it." At this point, a single tear began to roll down my cheek.

"My head always says that you and Hans won't work out in the end, but I've only now been learning not to care. My heart tells me that you deserve a man who loves you for who you are and what he can give you, not who he wants you to be or what he can get out of you. I can't bear the thought of what heartbreak would do to you, after all you've done to let go of your past. (sniff) Make no mistake that this year has been my most stressful yet. That's why I need you, Anna, a lot more than you might think. It's not easy realizing that you're not just my little sister anymore. You have your own dreams and aspirations and I consider it my responsibility to support them to the utmost extent. Through thick and thin, we're going to make it through these days, and nobody can tell us what to do as long as we've got each other. Never forget that I love you to the moon and back, till the end of time."

At this point I encountered a loss for words. Anna remained silent on the other end as well. It was another five minutes before I finally heard a dial tone, and that was a clear sign that she must have been paralyzed thoroughly.

It will probably be very hard to sleep tonight, thinking about the things I just said. I really hope this puts Anna at ease soon. I turn to Olaf, who I keep on my nightstand, but he only says one thing that breaks the dam open all over again:

_"__Some people are worth melting for."_


	7. Chapter 6

**NUTSHELL: Kristoff tells Anna that some of the students she helped report are planning to run for office, so Anna responds with her definition of leadership-nothing like what she grew up with. Later, he expresses his dubiousness over Hans and Anna's plans to duet at the Christmas benefit concert, an idea that was inspired by Anna finding out about a modeling contract Elsa secured a few years ago. In particular, Kristoff wonders why Hans would go out of his way to tell _him_. Meanwhile, Anna believes Elsa might have a lot more to hide from her.**

**Chapter 6**

_Monday, October 6, 12:45 PM_

"Hey, Kristoff?" I ask my friend while we eat lunch together for the first time since the argument about dating Hans. Yesterday, we went to LAVA together and noticed that there were only half as many people as my first time. "I'm sorry for getting us thrown out of the library by waving the textbook at you the other day."

"It's OK, Anna," he responds. "I should have known better than to make those kinds of jokes about your relationship, and simply listened to you instead. People often call me a Negative Nancy, but I'm grateful that you're willing to help me work on that."

"Aww, thanks. So, you noticed what happened at LAVA yesterday?"

"I think I do, but I'm not sure exactly what happened."

"Elsa thought that people were talking about me and Hans in a rather demeaning fashion in front of some of the children. Eight of them have been suspended from going to LAVA or Hearst Elementary Science Club until further notice."

"Yes, she posted the list on our Facebook page. I actually know a couple, and I honestly wasn't aware of such utter lack of respect."

"Well Kristoff, I don't think it's anything you should be losing sleep over."

"But one of the two that I know might be running for lieutenant governor next year, and I fear that he will win by smooth-talking the delegates and end up doing a poor job."

"Doesn't he have to be endorsed by our club first?" I pointed out. "There's plenty of time for the more dedicated members to figure out what's going on and select a more qualified candidate."

"Yes, I certainly hope so. But you and I are aware that this club needs a cultural overhaul of sorts, right?"

"I've certainly noticed that. From what Elsa has told me, we have a strong club board, but the atmosphere is not nearly as tense as the last two, when Hans was part of it. Furthermore, although we recruit lots of new members every year, the year-to-year retention numbers are rather pedestrian because members feel detached at events and do not believe they can contribute a lot."

"Well, in the sense of undervalued general members, we ought to know what that feels like…"

"So we've gotta do something about it! The board needs to spend more time connecting with the general members, and they should hold open committees instead of those convoluted application processes and…"

"Whoa there! Slow down, feisty pants! Do you expect it to be that easy to do?"

"Well, you never know if you don't try, right? I think such a change will benefit the general members immensely. Lots more opportunities for you to contribute. I mean, service projects are good, but learning how to set one up and educate the next generation is even better."

"You lost me."

"It's pretty simple—I don't believe in status quo leadership. Our positions don't matter if we can't use it to benefit others. I envision the way this club should be run with the inverted pyramid model," (I started to draw a picture to show him), "where the members are on the top, followed by the committee chairs, followed by the club's executive board, followed by lieutenant governor, and lastly the district governor. To be a good servant leader, one needs only initiative, sacrifice, and maturity. Our purpose is to make those around us better leaders and bring positive change to the community. That's what leadership is to me—not just having the right to tell people what to do."

Oh, no. Kristoff is looking really bored right now. I hope I didn't say something he didn't want to listen to. But there's no doubt I want to be on board and have a say in whether things change like I'm suggesting. He had to run off to class now, but hopefully I can get him to come to Fall Boot Camp. I can only imagine what the workshops will have in store for me!

_Tuesday, October 7, 6:42 PM (Meeting #5)_

"Hey Anna! How are you?" asks Hans as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Another long lab session, but I'm great? Did you enjoy the soup kitchen over the weekend?"

"I did, honey bunches! Most of the people I saw come there nearly every week, and you get to know them very quickly. One of them is having his first job interview in 10 years this week, and it's very uplifting to see that we're helping them get back on their feet."

"Well, tell him I wish him good luck! Kristoff and I went to LAVA and there were a lot fewer people there. He left a pretty decent impression on the kids for someone who doesn't work with them all that often. Say, does it ever bother you what some of the members say about us?"

"Um…it kind of happens to everybody. They're just jealous that I found such a wonderful and unique girl like yourself." He gives me another kiss. "The stuff just dies down after a while. Besides, I think your sister has probably reminded them well enough not to do it again. They don't call her the Ice Queen for nothing."

"I thought she was really sensitive about that."

"Sorry about that babe, I always seem to forget. She probably won't mind it as much from me because she knows how happy we are to have each other, won't she?"

Hmm, I actually wasn't sure about that, but it sounded like "Ice Queen" didn't really become a thing until Elsa left for college. No idea what exactly the nickname was for, but it sounded rather distinguishing, so I asked Hans why just to be sure."

"Well, she can be very enigmatic. It's very hard to figure out what she's feeling. One never knows what response they're going to get when asking her something. Most of us, we had our differences with her serving on board, and that just makes your pure, honest, and organic personality a breath of fresh air to me."

"Aww, how sweet of you! Through high school, I kind of felt like I was knowing her less and less. That made it really hard to see her as just my sister. No idea how she became prom queen or a Youtube sensation."

"Oh, you want me to show you the clip when we still have time? I think it's a very complex yet uplifting song."

He pulls out his laptop and opens the video link. The title that has eluded my mind for so long finally comes back to me: "Let it Go." I cannot seem to recall who sang the original version, because the song had apparently been covered so many times. Hans tells me that this video was recorded during a benefit concert during the winter of his and Elsa's sophomore year, in which they raised nearly $1000.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My powers flurry through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_(standing ovation)_

Wow. This song came exactly as advertised, and so much more. I knew Elsa had a mellifluous singing voice, but I didn't expect it to be this captivating. So, why did I see her suddenly walk out of the room as soon as the song started playing? I hear Merida complimenting Elsa profusely about the song, but my sister would have none of it. I only overheard her say, "I have nothing to let go of," before she stepped out. Hmm, that makes some sense. Although the voice, pitch, and the lyrics fit like lock and key, it didn't sound as though Elsa was really feeling what she was singing.

Merida then comes over and tells us that some students from a local fashion school were at the concert, and they were captivated by the long blue gown that Elsa was wearing during her performance. They invited Elsa to their studio for a photoshoot, and asked her to help them redesign it. The gown is no longer on the market, but I bet Elsa must have made a killing off it. And through the photos that Merida had found, I saw a side of Elsa that I had not known before. I saw vitality. I saw confidence. I saw sophisticated grace, and it was calling to all the boys that saw it, "Here I am. Love me."

I saw everything that I wished I could be, but this time I was able to ignore the knee-jerk reaction of asking myself why I had to be just Elsa's also-ran sister.

Instead, I asked myself, this isn't anything like the Elsa I know now. I wouldn't have even known this happened to her if my friends hadn't shown me the photos. Now, Elsa seemed rather modest and withdrawn. The lord knows how many girls would have killed to get an opportunity like Elsa's, but getting it didn't seem to make my sister any happier. Why, I asked myself, could she not have shown me the photos herself?

Hans suddenly comes up with the following suggestion: "Anna, I have no doubts about your singing voice. The benefit concert is kind of a thing we do every year right after semester finals, so it's a pretty rigorous week of preparation until then. But I'm sure you could handle it. Maybe we could do a duet?"

"Ohmigosh YES‼! I would love to!" I gave him a hug. I would have no trouble finding a dress online that I could wear during my performance, and Hans would contact the same fashion school that found Elsa, and hopefully they could arrange a photoshoot for us as well!

"From my previous experience with this school, however, they are rather picky about your skin tone. Don't be surprised if they ask you to drop a few pounds, either."

At this point I must mention that I have freckles. Elsa and Hans think they're cute, but people have made fun of me for it in the past.

"But no matter what, you'll always be beautiful to me."

And once again, everyone in the room was like "awwww…" but this time, I noticed two people absent: Elsa and…

_Tuesday, October 7, 8:07 PM_

…Kristoff. Yes, I think Anna was going to say that I wasn't around when Hans showed her the modeling pics. But no big deal, I asked Hans to show me the pictures after the meeting. I, too, was blown away by how stunning Elsa looked in those frames, but I did not quite understand what Hans and Anna were trying to do to get the contract with the fashion magazine editors. Again, it may be because of my cynical attitude towards Hans, but I certainly wasn't as bullish on them getting the contract as he was.

"Do you seriously expect it to be that easy?" I asked him. I couldn't believe that he did. As he gave me all the details of what he and Anna were going to do for the benefit concert, I suddenly realized two very important things.

First of all, why would he tell me, of all people, a whole bunch of details that he knew I wasn't interested in? I may not appear a sociable person, but I'm not stupid. He appears rather hellbent on making me jealous, but I have no idea why he suspects anything between Anna and me. The only thing she does is tell me about how wonderful it is to be in Club Hexagon, so I have no reason to bend over backwards over such petty tactics. I mean, we're just friends…I guess…?

_"You hesitated,"_ I hear Sven say from inside my backpack.

"Shut up!" I shout telepathically to Sven. Anyways, pardon the interruption. Despite indications to the contrary, I actually took what Anna told me yesterday very seriously. I really do buy fully into her beliefs about servant leadership, and it's helped me see the power struggle that occurs in my computer science classes in a different light.

And then I suddenly realized that Hans is focusing on all the wrong things. He is certainly trying to gain attention for himself, and while I know little about any issues Anna might have with getting attention, the more she wants it, the easier it is for Hans to use her as a tool. This is not what Club Hexagon is for. When organizing an event like that benefit concert, a servant leader would never take the limelight for himself. He ought to use it as an experience to practice collaboration and delegation, to foster the growth of his fellow servant leaders. We could raise $10,000 because of Hans and Anna's duet, but seeing how they'd potentially get all the credit from the concertgoers, everyone else's contributions are overshadowed and they'd tend to undervalue what they really did. To me, that is not the kind of membership development that our organization needs.

Oh, and Sven? I may or may not have some idea what you're thinking, but PLEASE don't make any hasty judgments about those kinds of matters without sufficient evidence.


	8. Chapter 7

**NUTSHELL: Anna learns from Hans that to secure the modeling contract, she needs to take on a strict diet, and lose a few pounds as well as some of her freckles. Challenge accepted! However, she gets into another argument with Kristoff about what Hans is trying to do. Sven then confronts his already reeling master about any budding feelings for Anna. We see that Kristoff is definitely concerned about whether Anna is happy; he believes that he is powerless over the situation because, from his POV, Hans and Anna are truly happy together. Since y'all probably have read many modern AUs before this one, the crystal ball should tell you that Kristoff is terribly mistaken, but nothing is certain...yet...;)**

**WARNING: Do not try this or any other "fad" diet you might find online or on TV without consulting your loved ones and a professional nutritionist. I am unable to accept responsibility for any potential eating disorders resulting from emulating certain actions in this story.**

**Chapter 7**

_Thursday, October 9, 8:17 AM_

Last night, I received an e-mail from Hans containing the link to the Paleolithic diet that Elsa was allegedly put on after receiving her modeling contract. Not surprisingly, I had to get rid of salt, dairy, gluten, all beverages except water and herbal tea, and processed sugars and fats, including, of course, chocolate. When I was in Button Club last year, someone dared me to give up chocolate for a week and I didn't even get halfway through, so I had to donate $15 to each district charity. This ought to show you how much of a challenge such a diet would be for me, but I would never pass up such an opportunity to get some limelight after spending most of my grade school career as everybody's punching bag.

So anyways, I did a near total room makeover. The peppermint patty I bought in Chapter 2 has been gone for a while now, as you would expect, but not the rest of my chocolate stash. Although I felt I was pretty slender and energetic for someone who ate this much chocolate, I cleaned out my stash. Figured that there'd be no better time than the present to start living healthy, right? Yes, I'm so excited to blend my own kale and spirulina smoothies every morning with my tomato, mushroom, and avocado omelet!

When Tiana heard about it she did not hesitate to let me bring my own blender into my room. Turns out that her dad had suffered a stroke a few months ago and now their family is taking healthy eating a lot more seriously. Hearing this, she went out of her way at the weekly meeting yesterday to talk about the importance of a healthy diet to academic success.

This morning, Punzie was also the first to notice that I had a case full of various skin care products, and I answered that I wanted to get rid of my freckles.

"Can't you just use lemon juice?" she suggested.

"That takes about 6-8 months, I don't really have that long. In fact, if nothing happens in two months, I am considering removal by laser surgery."

"Laser surgery? Are you crazy? We're too young, you don't know what that stuff can do to your skin. And what's with all those creams?"

"Well…I kinda just grabbed anything that looked like it would work."

"And it'll probably cost you big. You've got to see that not all freckles are created equal. It really depends on the color and the way they were formed."

"Formed? I don't think they were caused buy sun exposure or anything, I've had them for as long as I can remember."

"Well then, I think you'd be better off sticking to the natural bleaching agents like lemon, honey, and fermented buttermilk. But again, it's your call. I honestly have no idea why you decided to do this without consulting a dermatologist first. As to why you suddenly want to get rid of your freckles so badly, I'd say it's anyone's guess."

"OK, um…me and…"

"Just a hunch, but it might have something to do with why you're suddenly eating paleo. I know you and chocolate are practically inseparable, so…"

I storm out of my room. It may appear that I'm upset at Punzie, but I'm actually kind of scared by that she may already have figured out what's going on with Hans.

_Friday, October 10, 3:32 PM_

Back at Hearst Elementary School this week for their science club, where the entire class made me an apology card for the comments they made about Hans and me. Now I am the one that all the kids look forward to seeing every week. They are still quite hyperactive and they would test even my energy levels, but it means a lot to me that I'm part of an interactive educational process that they can look forward to each week. Going to all the service events might not be that bad of an idea!

But suddenly, my stomach emits an extremely loud grumble. Turns out I'm really, really hungry—that's the only thing that really makes me a different person. No, not even sleep deprivation can take the spring out of my step! But today, the spicy watermelon salad and broiled salmon were not getting me nearly as far. You should have seen the look on Kristoff's face when he was unable to find anything filled with fat or added sugar in my lunch! When he stopped laughing his back off, however, we did have a good chat about this kind of diet.

"Back in Norway, my dad used to own a small ice shop where the ice was gathered from a nearby mountain chain. This was pretty much what put my family's food on the table until his shop was purchased and they offered my mom a position as well. He was in charge of many people who need to harvest ice for him, but most of those were teenagers who dropped out of school or otherwise needed to support their families. So one day, when I was seven, some of those harvesters dared me to walk across a frozen pond. Of course I didn't want to look like a chicken, so I took it, and the thin ice gave way, and I fell in while everyone was pointing and laughing. Fortunately their supervisor saw what had happened, got me out right away, and reported the other boys to my father. I ended up catching hypothermia as a result, and it was at that time my dad decided to put me through a demanding training regimen for a couple years or so to help me better defend himself."

"Well, look at you now!" I gushed, squeezing one of his biceps. "The good habits certainly paid off."

Slightly annoyed by the spontaneous physical contact, Kristoff continued his story. "Part of the routine did include being restricted to the paleo diet, which I of course do not follow now. But, I still stick to organic whenever possible."

"What was the worst part about it?"

"At first, the hunger pangs are going to kill you. I was fine when I started the diet, but if your previous eating habits differ widely from paleo, you're going to have a really hard time adjusting. As you get used to it, however, your body metabolizes so efficiently that you can't feel a difference anymore."

"I certainly get that. I had some strawberries and walnuts for a midday snack, and it didn't taste the same, didn't really keep me awake like I thought it would. I guess it took me a while to realize that the strawberries weren't covered in white chocolate."

"I mean, what's with you and chocolate anyways? I only eat dark, and that's like once or twice a month."

"Can't answer. Not even Elsa eats as much as I do, but it always makes me feel happy and I often rely on it to get through rough days. I don't really know how that works so well on me, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Say, has Hans bought you any chocolate yet?"

"He did on one of our dates, but I had to eat four pieces to figure out that the whole thing was sugar-free."

"What the…yeah, that kind of makes sense. I heard about you guys' plans for the upcoming benefit concert."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I think it sounds very cute. But I suspect he has been thinking about this for much longer than this. The question is, under normal circumstances people would have only some idea of what they'd like to do for a concert audition, but Hans sounds like he's got a ton of details already."

"Kristoff, I really can't see this any other way than how you're probably overthinking something. Hans would do this for me because he knows I've wanted my whole life an opportunity to enjoy center stage."

"And don't you think he wants it a lot more than you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He went out of his way to tell me, of all people, every single one of those details. I don't really understand why he thinks I would even care about that kind of stuff in the first place."

"Well, I think he just doesn't like you."

"He just doesn't like me? That's not how it works. You always have a reason to not like someone."

"But I can't think of such a reason. Um…would this have anything to do with the sugar-free chocolate, by any chance?"

"It might. Plus, based on what I know about you, if you had wanted to go paleo, you'd probably have talked to me about it first."

"Oh, you think you're so special just because you've tried that diet before and Hans hasn't? You must think that's what makes your body such an asset? Hans is perfect competition for you in this case."

"Perfect competition my ass! This doesn't have anything to do with our physiques. Hans is using you to get attention for himself. Are you sure that's the kind of man you'd spend your time with?"

"What's the big deal? Don't you know what a duet is? If he gets attention for that, so would I."

"Come on, don't you remember what you told me last week about the kind of leadership this club needs? What's a little extra attention to you?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Not thinking clearly, I socked Kristoff in the cheek. Surprisingly, he was too dazed to say anything, simply rubbing the sore spot. I took several deep breaths, but couldn't hide the tears of rage pooling up in my eyes.

"You don't know who I am at all, Christopher," I whispered, clearly not in the mood to spill any details about my high school social life, which was a major reason why I wanted to duet with Hans so badly. "You don't know me. You haven't tried! Nobody ever has except Hans and you're just jealous, but it's NONE OF YOUR STINKING BUSINESS, I tell you!"

I immediately ran for the nearest bathroom to wash my face, and ate a candy bar that I had somehow not thrown away during my housecleaning yesterday. It's funny how I can never stay mad at anyone for very long; if there are two things that can speed up my recovery process, it's chocolate and little kids. How does that even work?

_Meanwhile, same time from Kristoff's POV:_

_"__When was the last time you didn't yell at someone for calling you Christopher?"_ Sven asked me for the umpteenth time. If he was human, he'd probably be jabbing at the cheek that I was trying to ice down. So I'm just sitting inside the computer lab, staring at my blank screen; although my project is due on Sunday night, I could not bring myself to continue working. Nor could I muster the guts to answer Sven's question. I knew the answer, but I also knew what he wanted to talk about. So I tried to beat around the bush for as long as I could.

"Look buddy, I've learned that some people do it by accident and some people do it just to get on my nerves. If I complain, the latter category is just going to do it more often."

_"__Latter category?"_ he sneered. _"Do you think the incident today is an example?"_

"I don't know."

_"__Yes, you do. I know you well enough that you don't simply 'learn your lesson' this quickly. I have a list of every time someone did that in the past year and not once have I failed to hear 'IT'S KRISTOFF'. So what's going on this time, huh? Huh? Huh?"_

"Enough!" I exhaled in defeat. Now I'm really worried about where this might be heading. "Yeah, so I didn't say anything after that, just stood there like a fool staring into space. And I definitely wasn't gonna risk making her angrier with me than she already was."

_"__And how did you make her angry in the first place?"_

At this point, I'm already having trouble distinguishing between what I don't know and what I know but refuse to admit, so I don't say anything.

_"__Ha! I knew it. Up to your old ways again, trying to dig up dirt on Hans in front of her. How many times do I have to tell you that you won't get anywhere doing that?"_

"OK, fine, that takes time to learn too. I mean, it's not like I messed things up with her for good, right?"

_"__I honestly don't know the answer to that question. Rather, you ought to be asking yourself, why do you care what she thinks about Hans?"_

"No, I don't!" I was ready to throw Sven across the room. "They're perfectly happy together, and I'm just a useless third wheel. But unlike some members of Club Hexagon, I would never gossip about them because it isn't my place to do so."

_"__Liar, liar, pants on fire."_

"THAT'S IT‼‼ I guess it's best that I just stay away from them at all costs, would that make you happy?"

_"__It could, but I'm more interested in seeing how long you can keep that up."_

I hoped I never have to find out why he just asked that, but I've got a feeling I would, sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 8

**NUTSHELL: Kristoff asks Anna by text whether she would like to get BBQ with him, and her exact reply is "I'm sorry, I will be busy 2nite." It is quickly revealed that the two characters offer completely different interpretations of this exchange. Anna calls Elsa to talk about the modeling contract, and Elsa makes her first major revelation-the contract only made her regret more deeply that trying to please their parents had created a huge chasm in the sisters' relationship. However, Elsa is more than willing to indulge in her sister's desire to be idolized like herself, and elects not to share any more suspicions about Hans. The sisterly conversation may be continued in the next chapter, stay tuned!**

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Minor trigger alert. Tissues suggested. Probably gonna be worse than Chapter 5.**

_Saturday, October 11, 10:31 AM_

Just got up, only to see that Punzie has tagged another photo of me while asleep. I guess I should set a louder and more frequent alarm. Then she quickly reminds me of a study session at 3 today for our calculus class.

Oops. I had signed up to volunteer at the soup kitchen already. I tell her I can't make it, and ask to see her notes when I return. I really don't like freeloading like this, but it's been necessitated by my recent obligations to Club Hexagon.

Turns out that I also got a text from Kristoff, asking me if I wanted to meet him for dinner that night. I look up the address he gave me, and see that it's a BBQ joint. Now don't get me wrong, I've always loved BBQ. Licking the sauce off my fingers was always the best part, but I had multiple reasons to decline his invitation:

1. Kristoff seems to have forgotten that I was on the paleo diet. He explained yesterday that the diet does allow for two or three "indulgences" every week, but I didn't feel like using one.

2. Elsa never licked BBQ sauce off her fingers because my parents considered it to be very undignified behavior.

3. Furthermore, it wouldn't help my cause for the modeling contract.

4. I really, really needed to study my calculus because I felt bad for hanging Punzie out to dry.

So I simply tell him that I can't make it, for lack of a better manner to elucidate my concerns. I mean, I wanted to hang out with him again, but also didn't want to risk giving Hans the wrong impression. And it would definitely not be over meat and potatoes anyways, so looking back on this I wish I'd asked myself why Kristoff would have taken me on a BBQ run in the first place.

Well, I guess it's been a while since I've written something about Hans. The truth is that now I'm kind of ambivalent about him especially after my second argument with Kristoff about Hans in two weeks. I visited San Francisco with him yesterday, which partially explains why I woke up so late today. Walking along Fisherman's Wharf was an unforgettable experience-I could certainly get used to the way he held my hand and looked into my eyes as though the stars were not shining. However, there was this one incident over dinner that I found slightly disturbing. I wanted to try the clam chowder in a bread bowl, but upon realizing that my diet would not allow me to do so, suddenly became very cranky and started ranting that healthy food that also tasted good was nearly impossible to find these days. But Hans, I don't know how he's able fix everything. Fortunately we found another restaurant that offered this salad with crispy chicken substitute that tasted nearly as good as the original, otherwise there's no telling how much longer even Hans would be able to put up with me when I'm hangry*. Even better, he took me to Ghirardelli Square afterwards and we split a huge chocolate sundae. This was the "indulgence" I had really used when I told Kristoff I didn't want to use one. As to why he ordered a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings, I have no answer to that.

Now that I have learned that the best way to limit the unnecessary drama between Hans and Kristoff is to avoid talking about one in front of the other. It's almost certainly the case that jealousy is playing a role, but I honestly have no idea who is more jealous. On one hand, Kristoff apparently loves to talk me out of spending so much time with Hans. The problem is that I cannot see why he thinks that matters so much to him. He is certainly a good friend to have around, but there's always the possibility that Hans suspects something brewing on the side. Might as well as talk to Elsa about it, that seems like my best bet right now.

_Saturday, October 11, 12:29 PM_

As soon as I read Anna's reply, I immediately smashed my head against the wall. What was I thinking?

All she told me was that she was busy. I asked her what she was busy with and when would be a better time, but it doesn't look like she's going to answer, given that she's already read it.

_"I'm telling you, man, she's not interested,"_ Sven chimes in. Sure, kick me when I'm down. Like always.

"Yeah, way to rub it in, buddy. Like I had absolutely no idea what it meant when she told me she was busy."

_"But for now you guys still eat lunch together three days a week, what did you have to lose anyways?"_

"A lot more than you think. No guarantee that she might even show up next time. Besides, she's probably so convinced that I'm trying to split her and Hans up that if he finds out what I said, he won't let her talk to me anymore and I'd be right back to square one."

_"And I'm going to tell you, that's not the case. Give her some time and space before talking to her again, and when talking about Hans, always focus on the good, not the bad."_

It was at this point I realized that I was so nervous at the thought of asking Anna to dinner that I somehow forgot about that diet of hers. D'oh!

Then I review the transcript of my last conversation with Anna, and realized she was right. Her plans to duet with Hans at the benefit concert were certainly none of my business. All I could do was hope that it would work. By telling her that I didn't think it would, I could very well have given myself away.

There was something about Anna's need for attention that I wasn't getting. When the time is right, I'd likely talk to Elsa about it provided that I haven't completely short-circuited my relationship with the sisters yet.

But since I still had my reservations about Hans, I figure I'd approach him personally as well. In particular, I think what he has to say about the sugar-free chocolate could reveal a lot about what he intends to achieve with Anna, and possibly how much he really loves her. I don't recall Hans telling Anna what he thinks about me, but the last thing I want to do is to rub something the wrong way so that he convinces her he needs to protect her from me, and ends up hurting her instead. Now I really do regret the things I told her about him, but how else was I supposed to convey what I'm feeling?

_Sunday, October 12, 6:14 PM_

Today I got a call from Anna. That's the first time we've spoken since I melted down talking to her about dating in Chapter 5.

"Anna! It's so wonderful to hear from you! Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes, I went to SF with Hans for the first time!"

"That must have been a lot of fun wasn't it?"

Most of the details of her response, you probably saw in her entry above. The serenity of a cool crisp evening by the Bay contrasting the bright lights of the city always makes me feel warm inside. But I was suddenly jarred out of my miniature reverie when Anna told me about the paleo diet.

"Wait, what?" I asked, bewildered. "I wasn't put on a paleo diet when I signed that contract."

"I guess you probably wouldn't have needed it. But I mean, I probably eat too much chocolate anyways, I think I could certainly use it."

"Anna-"

"Don't you remember how Mom and Dad used to tell me to stop eating so much chocolate?"

"Yes, I do. But you also said that you feel hungry more often, right?"

"Kristoff has been on the paleo diet too. He should know. Says that my dependence on chocolate is what's causing that reaction."

"Well, you still shouldn't be quitting it cold turkey."

"Elsa, I'm doing it because of the modeling contract. Hans says that he's going to contact the same fashion school that you posed for and they're going to give us a photoshoot after we blow the roof off the benefit concert."

"Photoshoot? Christmas benefit concert? Anna, there's something I need to tell you. Wondering why I didn't want to see myself in that video again? Because who I was when that video was shot isn't who I am now. I was like you too, Anna. I had all the achievements and all the popularity, but it only left me wanting more. I sometimes stayed up at night, asking myself why I didn't have a boyfriend. When I posted the modeling pictures on my Facebook, I got one particularly long and effusive comment of approval from one boy, and I decided to meet up with him. And in case you're wondering, it wasn't Hans. I hit it off pretty well with this guy and we dated for a couple months, but one evening, he asked me to come to his apartment to 'watch a movie'. Very quickly, I saw that it was going to be something completely different, and I tried to get out...and (sniff) he wouldn't let me go, Anna. He had had at least five drinks and told me that I'd do it if I really loved him."

"OMG, that's awful! What happened?"

"I called the police on him and we broke up the next day. It didn't take long for me to realize (sniff) that he went after me for only my body. Then Mom took a week off from work just to come up here."

"Wait, what? I still remember that Dad told me that she was on a business trip."

"That wasn't the case at all, Anna. He thought incidents like those weren't appropriate for you to find out about. I'll never forget the words Mom said to me. Told me that (sniff) although I didn't deserve what I got, it still happened because (sniff) I didn't know how to protect myself. That because of this incident, I had failed you as a sister and they had failed us as our parents. Oh, the shame, the shame...I took the entire album off my profile...you want to know why I haven't dated again? Now you do, Anna. Mom was right when she told me I had failed you. But it took until now to realize (sniff) that it wasn't for the reasons that she told me. People wanted to have something to do with me because of my résumé, and not because of my personality. As the years passed by I realized that not only was that the case for how others saw me, but most importantly (sniff)...that was how you saw me too...and I spent days wanting to just pick up my phone and call you and (sniff) tell you I was so sorry for everything...I couldn't, Anna. I couldn't show my face in front of you because I was convinced you wouldn't recognize me anymore. I miss those days when we were so close as toddlers, but Mom and Dad's culture of expectation and achievement just took it all away...and I didn't realize how much of you I had lost (sniff)...until that day you called me, crying about missing prom because people thought you were just my spare and Mom and Dad salting the wound-"

"ELSA!" she cut me off, probably crying a river as well. "Please, please understand this...no matter what Mom and Dad wanted you to be for me, I would never hate you just because you were something (sniff) I could only wish to be. I wanted you back, and nothing more...and they wouldn't admit they had made a mistake. All they did was tell me to toughen up, teach me that if I couldn't fight tooth and nail against my peers then I deserved to be alone. That's why I didn't cry when I heard that they'd been lost, Elsa. I was somewhat happy for a while, nobody telling me what to do and Hans being everything I ever wanted...I mean, there's our duet. It should be the gateway to the stardom and attention that I never had in high school. I should be bouncing off the walls...but the sparkle is starting to fade out now. I still like dating Hans, but now I seem to be putting extra pressure on myself to lose weight and get rid of my freckles. We can't keep living like we did before, Elsa. But since you may be busy right now, all I need is some advice...what am I going to do, Elsa?"

"Anna," I responded, continuing to choke back tears, "If I ran that studio I would never ask those things out of you. You are a beautiful person because you're my sister. I don't care that you eat too much chocolate or you wish you could have been valedictorian. I won't judge if Hans yelled at you for 'not knowing your place' or if you don't like the way you look in a frilly gown. Mom and Dad may have sent you up to your room for snorting milk out of your nose or making underwear jokes, but I don't care. You're my sister and nothing can change that. But when you told me about Kristoff saying that Hans proposed this because he wants attention for himself, I'm going to have to side with him here. I wish I could protect you from everything in this world that threatens to break your heart, Anna, but don't you see...I can't. The truth is that you've gotta learn to pave your own path, but I'll be there every time you fall and scrape your knee. So, if you want to pursue your big break with Hans, I say go for it. You're only eighteen once. But I'll never make you regret your decision. That you can be sure of, because it's what sisters are for."

_*when both hungry and fussy at the same time_


	10. Chapter 9

**NUTSHELL: Elsa gives Anna her perspective of being a board member, while Kristoff and Hans get into a fight. Both men are now aware of each other's envy towards himself, but Kristoff is prepared for the possibility that Anna may never talk to him again.**

**Chapter 9**

_Tuesday, October 14, 6:49 PM (Meeting #6)_

I thought about writing down the rest of my conversation with Elsa from the previous chapter, but even a single word makes me emotional and I just couldn't do it, so I will skip ahead a bit. Not only are my freckles not going away, but I don't seem to be losing any weight either, even though I'm feeling hungrier and more often throughout the day. Yesterday was the first time that I ate lunch alone, having suddenly lost the appetite to chat with Kristoff. No matter what misgivings he might have about Hans, I'm not gonna just kindle those thoughts for free. At least, I wish he'd be more subtle about it.

I just talked to Hans about all these concerns, and he simply said that I had nothing to worry about because the benefit concert was still far enough away. But now I've just remembered that he was carrying a takeout box from the same BBQ joint that Kristoff wanted to take me to. Maybe Kristoff had a part in this, but I do feel kind of weirded out that Hans would eat ribs and fries in front of me, knowing that he had introduced me to the paleo diet. On that note, I had failed to mention in the previous chapter that he did something very similar on our date when I was forced to settle for the chickenless chicken salad.

I also had a conversation today with Elsa and Max (the club president, I apologize for not having written a ton about him) about the fellow members who had been making indecent jokes about me and Hans. They agreed to lift the offenders' suspensions after Boot Camp, which is a little less than a month away. Max also revealed that he had been speaking individually to some of the members in question, and the trend he noticed was in line with my suspicions: not only did people get bored at service events, but they also felt that Club Hexagon was something they could simply put on their résumés to demonstrate that they had people skills. As a result, he also contacted some randomly selected board members, only to find that the "leadership by title" dilemma was even more severe, as highlighted by the apparent chasm between those who had won a Distinguished Board Member award and those who had not.

So, if you recall the conversation I had with Hans at the end of Chapter 4, he told me that in both of his years serving on board, Elsa had been Distinguished and he had not been. I knew he wasn't lying, but I didn't expect it to be as onerous a situation for the board members. But at this point, I pulled Elsa over to ask her about what exactly had been going on with the awards.

"Anna, don't you see?" she asked me with her voice breaking. The last thing I wanted right now was to see my sister tear up again, so I worried, for one moment, that this may not have been a good question to ask. "First and foremost, I didn't want to give you another reason to be jealous of me. You've had way too many of them throughout your childhood. There's no reason to pressure yourself to be the best at everything you do now, because now is the time to focus on the things you are truly passionate about rather than blindly satisfying external expectations...I wish I had known this a long time ago, Anna. All the fights and the tears and heartaches serving as public relations chair and treasurer and now lieutenant governor...what have I got to show for it? Just a couple pieces of metal. You still remember the flyer I handed you before the first meeting without even a passing glance?"

"Maybe..." I was used to taking flyers that random people gave me in the main plaza and immediately throwing them away, so don't expect me to remember details about those!

"Well, you'll recall it mentioned 'home away from home'...something I think we've both been having a lot of trouble finding, now that Mom and Dad are gone. You think you've got Hans, wanting someone to take care of your heart after how much it used to get trampled on. But relationships are always volatile business for people as young as ourselves...and there's only so much we can do for each other, Anna. That's why we need Club Hexagon to be our home away from home, but since I stopped being a general member...the only things that seemed to matter were winning awards at the district convention.

"Sure, we wanted to do everything we can to offer you guys a second-to-none opportunity to build your personal networks and give back to your community, yet still let you enjoy the freedom that comes with being a college student...and now what? Where's the spirit in doing the things we thought we loved? I mean, all of us bear a burden of the blame here...for overthinking the purpose of what we do...what was supposed to be an enjoyable enrichment experience, it's now turned into a self-serving power struggle, and I fear that you will be an unnecessary victim of a flawed system. That's what makes it so admirable that you're so willing to reach out to those who have less than you and lead by example rather than by authority.

"You see, the inverted pyramid model is nothing new to this club. Unfortunately, neither is the cycle of expectation and achievement that several board members, including myself, feel trapped in. It was a very difficult decision for you guys to elect me and I feel I have to live up to that. That's why the situation at the science lab was a triple whammy for me. When members are off task, I feel like I'm not doing enough to keep them engaged. In addition, I have to deal with restoring the image of our school and division when people choose to represent themselves poorly. But most of all, Anna," (at this point she pulls me into a tight hug) "it makes me worry about how well I'm doing as your big sister. It might just be me but I'm still worried that Hans will hurt you, and people spreading rumors and this whole modeling contract business aren't going to let me sleep easier at night. This is certainly not the kind of servant leader we want our club to be based on, and I just wish I could do something about it. It seems like we all agree on what the problem is, but still have completely different solutions. I mean, something's gotta give before-"

At this point we notice that the meeting is nearly halfway over. That means it's time for Elsa to make her announcement about the Fall Boot Camp. A pretty pathetic reason to curtail a sisterly conversation, if you ask me, but at least talking about it has helped me understand why members felt disengaged and it might even help me figure out whether Hans was telling the truth when he said that going to every single event was pretty much the only way to become an officer. I thought he'd have said no if I asked him straight up, but now I'm not so sure.

_Wednesday, October 15, 4:41 PM_

I have not been able to write about this yet, for I had been studying for my midterm. Fortunately the midterm is over now, so I can write about my latest interview with Hans. Anna is correct in her entry that Hans and I did have BBQ for dinner yesterday. She has also convinced me to sign up for Fall Boot camp.

But Hans and I have mostly been avoiding each other. He must have figured out immediately why I had called him up, so I could only get him to come by paying the entire tab.

"Tell me the truth, Blondie," Hans demanded, piercing me with his cold green eyes. "Have you been engaging in any activity on the side with my girlfriend? Do you have any feelings for her?"

"No, I haven't. The only thing we talk about is club business. Besides, I had an argument with her last week about this little stunt of yours and there's no chance any of that happens now."

"Argument? Bull(bleep)! This little duet of ours is not just a publicity stunt. It is how we are going to make this the most successful benefit concert this organization has ever held. You can't sing. You can't dance. You're clearly not into any sort of fashion whatsoever. There's no place for you here, you geek. Besides, you didn't answer my other question."

"That duet isn't about the success of the concert. It's not about the good of the club. And if I'm not mistaken, it's not even about Anna. The only thing that's ever mattered is you, you, you. Ever since I joined in this club, nobody has disappointed me with such blatant self-centeredness and greed as you have. And if you were wondering, I always argue with her about you. I was suspicious as soon as she was ready to date you even though you guys had only known each other for two weeks. And as for the diet, I have a feeling you're behind that too."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't make the rules here. The diet was recommended by the studio I'm trying to contact. If she's willing to take it on, then why'd you talk her out of it?"

"If you cared about her, you'd at least know how chocolate affects her. Listen, I've been on that same diet before, and I know perfectly well how badly she functions without chocolate. When you've got that many calories to make up for as well, it's gonna be a long, hard adjustment. I can't see how she will lose that much weight in two months. Since chasing that modeling contract was clearly your genius idea, what are you doing to support her through it? Not by what you eat every day, that's for sure."

At this point, Hans absolutely lost it. He immediately flipped me out of my chair and planted one of his feet on my stomach, and his veins were bulging out of his face.

"You do not have the right to talk to me like that, you mother(bleep)ing bastard! You ought to be lucky that Anna even thinks of you as a friend. Don't you understand how much she wants someone who gives her what she wants? Who never makes her feel like just an extra button on a coat? That's what I'm here for. And what have you done? You don't know how to tell her what she wants to hear. You certainly have no wherewithal to help her get elected to club board. All you do is waste away in a lab, hoping that those methods will salvage your pathetic history with girls. Once we sign that contract, it'll be the beginning of the life she could only dream of for so long, and the best part is that you aren't gonna be a part of it. Listen, Bjorgman, I know you have feelings for her. So I'm only gonna tell you this once. Stay away from my girl and zip up that dirty-ass talk behind my back, or I will make you regret it for the rest of your life! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I wheezed. I outweighed Hans by about 30 pounds, but he had an iron grip.

"Good man," he huffed under his breath, then stomped on my stomach as hard as he could before taking all the food and storming out of the restaurant.

Fearing for my life, I did not attend the general meeting last night. I simply went straight home, heated some soup for my stomach, and pondered the conversation some more, but to no avail until I heard Sven hollering at me from atop the TV, "_What were you thinking, dumbass? Why did you tell the scumbag everything?"_

"Because he needs to know that he's not doing enough for Anna," I protested.

_"He might have, but the cost is that now he knows you're jealous of him. Only heaven knows how many ways he can use that against you."_

"I'm not concerned that he knows. He's probably jealous of me too. That's why he went out of his way to tell me about his plans for the concert in the first place."

_"He's not afraid of you because Anna loves to use him to vent about you-probably about how you bad-mouth him in front of her. The fact that Anna took out your cheek last week won't help you either. The more you keep this up, the more likely you're going to lose her for good."_

"So, what can I do, then?"

_"Hans is showing vulnerability, but if he and Anna can make it through ready for their photoshoot, it'd be a lot harder to see how you fit in after that. Unfortunately, Kristoff, by giving away so many details of your conversations with Anna, I fear that the ball is no longer in your court. Until then, there's nothing you can do. I'm so sorry to tell you this, pal."_

I did not study well for my midterm. I went to bed at 9:30, but could not fall asleep. Hans and Sven really did have a point. I found a weakness in Hans and I had failed to exploit it. And Anna? It doesn't matter if this is the end right here. I still loved every moment of it, and I'd wish her nothing but the best in life and love, because she is clearly a woman with exceptional talent and mental fortitude who deserves someone who loves her for who she is. I don't know if I may have another role to play in her life going forward, and I wasn't in the mood to try to answer this question. So all that's left is to just...hope for the best, I guess.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Finally got an update in, just after my birthday. Thanks for the patience!**

**NUTSHELL: Anna is losing energy in a hurry as a result of the diet and starts to second-guess her decision to jump into a relationship in hopes of becoming the center of attention. She has not been able to contact Kristoff because he is convinced she is doing so to friendzone him. However, Elsa immediately shoots down Kristoff's notion and offers him a chance to chair a major Coatmakers' event. She has a conversation with him about what the sense of entitlement might mean for Anna and Hans, not hesitating to give him a vote of confidence on multiple accounts.**

**Chapter 10**

_Saturday, October 18, 11:39 PM_

"Anna, is everything OK?" Punzie asks me. I am working on some calculus practice problems in our room, with a cup of fruit salad on hand. "You missed another study session, and we weren't able to get ahold of you."

"Wait, what? I didn't know there was a study session."

"What do you mean you didn't know there was a study session? We told you all about it after you missed the one last week."

"Huh...oh, drat. I was at another Club Hexagon event today...you know, the soup kitchen stuff."

"Really? You didn't tell me about...OK, Anna, let's put it this way. Although I find your passion for service quite admirable, surely you're not going to have to go to every single event?"

"Well, it was my boyfriend's suggestion."

"What? First there's the paleo diet and freckles business, now this? Anna, I think something very fishy is going on."

"How bad can it be?"

"OK, look. Most mornings this week, I see you wake up with no energy whatsoever, and you haven't really felt the same way about food since you quit eating chocolate."

"My chocolate addiction has been a problem for nearly my whole life, I have to stop at some point!" I protested, immediately having a flashback of one of many incidents where my consumption would earn me derisive sniggers from the ASB girls or health lessons from my parents.

"But are you sure you should be doing it cold turkey? I'm kind of concerned about the way your body's been responding to the sudden cutoff."

"It's not like I have that much time anyways until the concert."

"Fine, but I get the feeling you've got bigger fish to fry. Because of the increased involvement in Circle K, I've seen you stay up until two or three working on homework, and with the another midterm two weeks away, I wouldn't be surprised to see you pull your first all-nighter soon. Now, I'm not trying to act like your mother but-"

I immediately turned away from Punzie, fighting back tears. Did I mention that I have issues with people taking my relationship with my parents in vain?

"Whoa there Anna, I'm so sorry. I meant no disrespect to your parents' memories. If you need some space, just let me know."

I did. But I also took some time to think about what Punzie said. Losing weight and eradicating the freckles certainly constituted quite a bit of my thoughts recently, but I was sure that once some results started coming in, it would be a lot easier. I was feeling hungry in class more often simply because my body needed time to adjust to the dietary changes, but one or two indulgences each week and the potential modeling contract just made the potential undernourishment a bit more bearable. I knew that I just had to keep doing what I was doing and I'd be in good shape.

Punzie graciously gave me her study notes again. She's got a dinner on me after this. Maybe even two. It's not just calculus that I seem to be having trouble with recently, as in general I seem to be losing motivation to go to class with every passing day. I would count the minutes until I got to see Hans or just do anything Club Hexagon related in general. Heck, I'd even take one of those petty arguments with Kristoff over what's going on now, but he hasn't spoken to me since I told him last week that I couldn't get BBQ with him. Not returning my calls or texts, not meeting me to get lunch like we always did, nothing.

I try calling him one more time, just in case. He couldn't possibly be working on a project right now because he turned one in last week, but it's the same old nothing new-he's not picking up, and his voicemail is off too.

Now that I think about it, maybe immersing myself in the social circles isn't really what it's cracked up to be. There's no doubt now that I've been caught in the crossfire of a love triangle, and every day it's looking more and more like I stand to incur the greatest damages from it. I've read a handful of online articles and watched some sitcoms about how dangerous-and occasionally, shameful-it is for the guys involved in these triangles, many of which portray it as an enviable situation for the girl, who usually ends up putting the more compassionate and understanding guy in her friendzone, in favor of his buffer and brasher counterpart.

No, that cannot be further from the truth. I'm not going to just let people define me by my relations with these two men, and I certainly do not make decisions like the media is describing. Maybe this is what my experience in Club Hexagon has become. People just treating the situation with me and Hans and Kristoff like a TV show where they are merely the viewers who talk over their meals about upcoming plot twists, rather than a real life event that most of them will take part in at some point. Maybe this is why people handle such situations so poorly.

Maybe Elsa and Mom and Dad were right. Boys are nothing but trouble.

_Tuesday, October 21, 8:08 PM (after Meeting #7)_

"Hey, Kristoff! Can you believe that Fall Boot Camp is only 10 days away?" the LTG asks me. I had wanted to see her about something else, but thought it wise not to force the issue.

"I know!" I respond. "I've never attended a leadership workshop before, so it's certainly got the potential to be a very enlightening experience."

"I'm so glad you're excited! Now, some things are better for you to take in on your own, so I won't spoil it for you. But Max and Eugene are both hosting workshops and I really do encourage you to attend, they have been rehearsing with the rest of us for a while."

"Sounds good, I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, and also, have you heard of our biannual trip to Hunter's Point?"

"No, but it sounds like fun."

"It's an event set up by the Coatmakers-a three-week summer camp for K-12 children. They picked this spot in particular because it's got a great view of the sea, but surrounded by just enough trees to provide a wilderness feeling. More importantly, however, there's no Wifi or data service available, which makes this a detoxification camp of sorts."

"Detoxification? Like how?"

"You can't get into that program without a rigorous application process. It's mostly geared towards those who are doing decently academically (2.5 GPA at least) but either have serious issues with screen time or dietary choices, and more importantly, **are dedicated to fixing those bad habits**. What happens is that they won't let you have any electronic devices or frozen or processed food in your possession during this time. Instead, you'll probably be cooking all three meals with the guidance of hired counselors as well as the Coatmakers, many of whom are excellent chefs. Mornings are usually for academic enrichment, where you can choose when you apply whether you want the catch-up, keep pace, or get-ahead curricula, for math, science, and language arts. After lunch is free time, often for physical activities such as swimming, kayaking, hiking, archery, you name it, they'll have it, as long as you do something. Evenings are for mandatory camp-wide fellowship activities, such as etiquette workshops, arts and crafts, line dancing, or a talent show on the last day. The idea is to get these kids to realize that there's more they can do with their lives than just yapping away about what they're eating or what their favorite celebrities are wearing or...who their friends are dating, for one thing!"

I cringed. That's probably a reference to Anna's predicament. "No, don't get me wrong, Elsa, that's an excellent idea. I would be familiar with nothing if not people who lack social graces. These kids will soon learn that first impressions are very important when it comes to dating or corporate functions. It's a pity how too often we demand everything handed to us on a silver platter, and in turn, take them for granted. Soon we might forget completely what it's like to put in the effort to earn everything."

"I couldn't agree any more," she responded. "Anna and I always faced strict limits on when we could use our cell phones or watch TV. Never drank a drop of soda, but now that we're in college, we allow ourselves very limited deviation. When we bought our clothes, we always decided as a family, and if it was expensive we did extra chores to cover some of the costs. If we were disrespectful to party guests, it's an automatic trip home and a lecture. You'd think we were such a well-run household, but Mom and Dad had their fights and sleepless nights. Unfortunately, most of them were about Anna. Said I'd never disappointed them once in their lives. It got so bad that sometimes I'd rather hear them argue about me than about her."

"Then one day, I called them and asked about the arguments. And mom said, 'Anna might not meet our expectations, but she is still our daughter, and I love her. That's why I am willing to put up with your dad's ways. But that doesn't mean divorce hasn't crossed my mind. It just means I firmly believe that staying married is the only way to work the problems out.'

"You think about how things used to be for our parents when they were dating, and you look at it today...it's changed a lot, and it's not necessarily for the better. I mean, I'm happy that Anna's got someone who, for now, gives her what our parents couldn't, but I can't help but feel something's wrong. I've finally realized what's been bothering me, and it's that Anna and Hans might think they're soulmates or something. I just hope they realize sooner rather than later that life is not a Hollywood production. If something goes wrong, they'll get bored of each other very quickly and they'll soon start chasing other people. Anna would be easy to talk to about it, but she's not gonna listen to anything until something bad actually happens. And that's OK, I want her to learn it this way. Hans, on the other hand, I'm more worried about because he'll just find another girl and try it again, because I've heard some rumblings about it. The point is, I just think Anna should realize...sometime or other...that relationships can never be perfect and the unpredictabilities aren't worth the risk at such a young age. And I think the cracks are starting to show. I understand that you and Hans don't like listening to Anna talking about each other, but Anna told me earlier today that you've been avoiding her, is that so?"

I pull out my phone and show Elsa the calls I received from Anna that I never bothered to answer. "You want to know why I wasn't at the last meeting? I got into a fight with Hans. He said that he would hurt me if I got near Anna again. Then I had a conversation with Sven and I was convinced Anna doesn't want to talk to me again. If they get that modeling contract, I'm certainly done for. I didn't answer her calls because I knew she was just going to friendzone me, and the fact that she stopped trying these last few days seems to say that she knows I'm expecting this."

"She's going to friendzone you? Now? I doubt it. She's concerned about you, but doesn't dare show it lest she makes Hans jealous again. When I saw her today, she was not bubbly and optimistic like we know and love. Instead, she's frustrated that the diet makes her hungry and sleepy most of the day, but no weight loss to show for it. The contract's the only thing on her mind because she's convinced it's her saving grace. If that doesn't work, what happens with Hans after that is anybody's guess. But I don't want to talk about this right now because there's no more info I can give you at the moment. I was gonna ask you if you'd like to co-chair the Hunters Point project with me."

"M-me? Why? This is a pretty big event and I know next to nothing about dealing with the Coatmakers."

"Ah, but they know you well enough to trust you with it. Besides, this event is just one day, not as extensive as the spring version. All we are responsible for are taking down the campers' sleeping quarters and sweeping up the facilities that they use, such as the archery range, baseball fields, dining hall, and amphitheater."

"This is an excellent opportunity, but I'll have to think about it," I responded and summoned Sven.

_"This is your opportunity to prove yourself. If you've got a project due at that time, simply adjust your schedule accordingly. Chicks dig not-afraid-to-take-on-responsibility."_

"Actually, Elsa, I would gladly do it. Thanks for offering it to me!"

"No, thank you for helping me. The Coatmakers have been worried about this for a while. They wanted me to talk to Hans first."

"Hans? Really?"

"Yes, but what you told me about social graces demonstrates your superior passion for contributing to the well-being of the future generation. Hans might have better social skills than you, but sometimes it's only to impress. He is a fearless leader, but his elitist attitude puts off several of his fellow colleagues, including myself. If you're ever feeling jealous of Hans, maybe things aren't anything like what they seem."

_"Whoa! Did you hear that! Elsa just gave you a huge tip. Maybe you should stop thinking about Hans so much and just let the invisible hand do its thing."_

I do not answer. I hope Sven knows what I am trying to tell him. After all, if Anna really would do anything for that modeling contract, Elsa and I would be unlikely to talk her out of it by ourselves.


End file.
